


Overcoming Interspecies Barriers

by JaceDexter



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, M/M, Spock draws gay monster comics shipping his captain, Spock the artist, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter
Summary: Based off a Tumblr Prompt.Spock writes gay monster smut comics and they incidentally go viral aboard the enterprise. Cue the hunt for the author and Kirk's obsession that he's the lead character.Kinda crack.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Overcoming Interspecies Barriers

Spock has regretted very little in his life so far but this, this takes the chocolate. It had started as a way of dealing with his emotions (not that he'd ever admit that) and an idea from his mother. He'd mentioned in passing to Amanda that he was feeling turbulent about Captain Kirk's amorous relations with various species and genders. 

His mother smiled that smile that meant 'this is a human thing that I know and you'll have to work out' and had suggested that he draw out his thoughts like he did when he was younger. Initially, he'd dismissed the idea as frivolous; he was hardly a child anymore. But as time went on and his thoughts became more distracted by Captain Kirk, he decided that it couldn't hurt to at least try.

Spock recognized that naivety now.

It had started out innocently enough. An ensign had accidentally switched tabs on his padd and brought up one of his images. It was one of the more tame ones featuring an Orion and a (thankfully) badly drawn Kirk.

"Ooooo, what comic is this? Looks intriguing!" Ensign Robins had commented. 

Spock turned around half distracted by his mold experiment and the peculiar colour it had turned to.

"Comic Ensign?" Then with a quick glance down at the table, Spock froze. 

"Would you be able to send me the link Commander Spock?" Ensign Robins continued, unaware of Spock's frozen state. 

Shaking himself internally, "Of course Ensign. I will send the link after our shift. Now can we please focus on the experiment?" 

A few hours later and Spock was staring at his computer having created a new user for an online website that hosts amateur comics. He'd carefully chosen a username that couldn't possibly be linked back to him (XenoStudy) and was currently hovering over the "publish comic" button with his first comic "Overcoming Interspecies Barriers". 

He knew he'd have to publish the comic in order to send the link to Ensign Robins (who he also knew, would not forget) but also was reluctant to publish something so deeply personal to him. He shook himself once more and pressed the button. He rapidly published the rest of his drawings in hopes of it being less suspicious to Ensign Robins. 

Unlike his first decision, this move he knew he would regret. 

He sent the link to Ensign Robins and switched off his padd. 

The next morning when Spock headed to the canteen, he noticed that the general hubbub was louder and more excited than usual. He briefly wondered what event had been scheduled as he was unaware of anything in the near future before he sat down with his usual vegetarian breakfast. 

Shortly after sitting down he was joined by Kirk and Uhura who seemed deep in conversation about the logics of interspecies mating. 

"All I am saying is that I have been with an Orion and they just don't have that kind of flexibility!" 

"With all due respect Captain, just because you have been with a singular Orion who was not that flexible, does not negate the fact that biologically there is nothing preventing an Orion from actually being that flexible," Uhura counted. 

Spock had a sudden suspicion on what had prompted this conversation. 

Uhura continued on, "furthermore the anatomy while crudely drawn, was anatomically correct. Wouldn't you say so Commander Spock?" 

"I'm not sure what drawing you are referring to Lieutenant Uhura," Spock deflected smoothly. 

Uhura unlocked her padd and brought an image up on screen before passing it to Spock. "This comic that become viral after it was distributed among ensigns on the lower decks last night. The author is yet unknown but goes by the username 'XenoStudy'." Uhura turned back to Kirk, "which suggests a xenobiologist author and not the practical kind you are thinking of Captain."

Spock stared down at the padd which displayed the comic he'd published last night. He couldn't understand why it had become so popular so fast. Even he could admit it was rather badly drawn.

"I'm just saying that the main character, Captain Tan, looks a little like me is all." Kirk seemed both amused and concerned.

Kirk took the padd from Spock and zoomed in on 'Captain Tan'. "Look at his face! You're telling me that doesn't resemble me in the slightest?! And he's slept with all the same species as me?!"

A clack of a tray signaled McCoy's arrival. "It's definitely you Jim," Bones drawled. "Who else would be stupid enough to sleep with an Orion?"

Uhura turned to Spock, "What do you think Commander? Do you think it looks like our Captain here?"

Spock carefully constructed his reply. He did draw the captain but modified it slightly for publish. He didn't think anyone would make the connection. "I see some resemblance but not enough to say for certain."

Kirk banged the table with his hand, "See?! Even Spock agrees! It's definitely me!" Kirk handed Uhura her padd back. 

"Seems like you have a fan Jim," McCoy added with a slight smirk. 

Spock decided it was time to leave, "If you'll excuse me, I have a time critical mold experiment to get back to."

Kirk waved him off, "See you on deck at 0900." 

As Spock was walking away he overhead Kirk continue, "I'm going to prove it's me! I'm going to find this author and settle this once and for all!" 

Spock deeply regretted listening to his mother. 

It didn't come as a surprise that an ensign approached Kirk on deck a couple of hours later with new information. Apparently the author WAS someone on this ship and the smug look that Kirk shot Uhura told Spock that the captain was definitely not dropping this. 

Once news got out that it was one of their own who drew the comic, Spock knew it was only a matter of time before he was found out. Everyone was gossiping about who it could be. There were a number of theories but none as close as Uhura's initial theory and given the suspicious looks she was giving him, he didn't have long before he was found out. 

What he didn't expect, was two hours after shift ended Kirk bursting through their shared bathroom exclaiming, "You drew dirty interspecies fan comics about?!" 

Spock went to reply before Kirk interrupted.

"Don't even deny it! I tracked the IP, then hacked your padd. I just want to know why? And why publish it?" 

Spock flushed green. "It was my mother's idea, to draw out my thoughts, and Ensign Robins accidentally discovered it on my padd. They requested the link for the comic and everything else just happened." Spock looked away. He couldn't meet his captain's eyes. 

Unknown to Spock, Kirk was struggling to hide his enormous grin.

"So you think about me having sex with other species huh?"

Spock turned an even darker shade of green, "I- I-" 

Kirk looked thoughtful, or at least a mockery of thoughtful. "At least you made me look good. And some of the positions were correct..."

Spock's head raised to meet the captain's gaze, "I'm confused Captain, why aren't you upset?" 

Kirk couldn't contain his mirth any longer and he let a huge smirk grow. "Because now I know what's going on in your head when I catch you staring at me on the bridge!" 

With that final statement, Kirk skipped out of the room leaving Spock even more confused. 

He regrets listening to his mother.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Overcoming Interspecies Barriers (Extended Fic)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156861) by [JaceDexter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceDexter/pseuds/JaceDexter)




End file.
